


Accidents of the Kart

by jewelcrow



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, also toad is mentioned for .01 seconds, and who cursed me with feelings about mario and bowser????, um who let me have a computer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelcrow/pseuds/jewelcrow
Summary: Games are all and well, but there is no such thing as a casual game in Mushroom Kingdom, or any of its neighbors. Racing can get a little... intense.





	Accidents of the Kart

**Author's Note:**

> boi im punny as hell btw im so proud of that title

Bowser wrenched the wheel left, sending his car drifting heavily around the traffic coming toward him on the highway. He roared gleefully as his much heavier kart sent Toad soaring off the edge of the cliff.

“Hey!” Peach shouted. 

He craned his neck to look back at the approaching bike. He swallowed hard at the sight of the shell in her hand.

“Eat your own, Koopa King!” She hurled it into his back tires, laughing as it sent his car toppling off the bridge.

He grimaced, praying he wouldn’t hit anything before Lakitu caught him. His car likely wouldn’t suffer any permanent damage, but it would certainly hurt him to hurtle headfirst into the side of the cliff.

Lakitu dropped him back on the bridge, and he tore off, trying to chase down Peach and exact revenge.

A bike revved next to him, front tire just barely pulling upwards into his line of vision. “You’re losing your touch!”

Bowser rolled his eyes, huffing at Mario’s antics. He growled back, unable to keep himself from grinning. “You would know!”

Mario lurched, his bike veering off left as he cursed wildly in italian. 

He laughed, pressing harder on the gas. It only took two red shells for him to finally catch up to Peach again. He didn’t waste his time with goading remarks, simply hurling the shell into her bike and sending her toppling to the ground. 

Peach waved her fist at him as he passed, shouting incoherently as she leapt back on her bike. He roared with laughter as he hit the finish first, Peach managing a few seconds behind him.

He stopped his car a few meters out of the way of traffic and racers, Peach on his right.

“Good race,” she allowed.

“You too,” He huffed. “Another?”

“You are so on,” she grinned, almost ferally. 

Bowser could admit that she scared him.

Mario skidded up to park in front of Bowser, panting as he dismounted the bike. “Good job.”

Bowser groaned internally at the way his chest puffed slightly. “Thanks.”

“You too, Princess,” Mario shook her hand. “It’s hard to top someone over five times your weight.”

Bowser snorted, biting back the comment he had wanted to toss out.

Peach grimaced, seeming to have had the same thought. “Did you have to put it like that?”

Mario blushed heavily, tugging his hat down and slumping against Bowser. “I take it back, both of you are terrible.”

Bowser draped an arm around him, huffing happily. “Uh-huh.”

“I should break up with you.”

“Yep,” He rolled his eyes, pulling Mario up into his arms. “And then you’ll go on a cruise to the far south and leap off near a deserted island, and live alone forever.”

“Exactly,” Mario pouted up at him.

Bowser smirked. “I’d find you.”

“Well, we’d have a whole island, then.”

“It’d be your island.”

Mario blushed again, staring down at Peach. “Do you see this? He’s ridiculous!”

Peach glanced up at him. “You two are very in love. It’s sweet, but we have a grand prix to finish. I’ll see you guys at Ghost Valley in twenty minutes, or you forfeit.”

Bowser blinked at the sudden retreat.. “You know, singing it didn’t make it any friendlier.”

Mario laughed, kissing his nose. “But she’s right. Let’s go.”

Bowser reluctantly set him down, and climbed back into his car. “Race you there.”

“Winner chooses supper,” Mario sped off.

He laughed, tearing after him in the direction of the valley.

* * *

 

Mario blinked rapidly as Bowser set him down on the wide bed. “I'm not even hurt that badly!”

He shook his head fondly. “Yeah, well maybe if you hadn’t braked so fast you wouldn’t have flown face first into the wall.”

“Daisy crashed into my bike and you- hey!” Mario yelped as Bowser gently pressed a damp cloth to his forehead.

Bowser smiled. “It was pretty nasty, from what I heard.”

“That’s right,” Mario pushed his hand away. “Did you win?”

“Yep.”

Mario smirked. “Maybe a reward is in order, then.”

Bowser rolled his eyes, pressing the cloth back to his forehead. “Not today.”

He sighed, pushing away the cloth again to stare at Bowser. “Maybe tomorrow.”

“Maybe after you’ve rested up,” Bowser countered, setting the cloth aside. “You hit the wall pretty hard, and you’re probably covered in painful bruises.”

Mario shrugged. “I’ve done tougher work with more bruises.”

Bowser raised an eyebrow. “Really.”

Mario glanced away, fidgeting with the bedspread. “Maybe.”

Bowser chuckled, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his head. “Go to sleep. When you feel better, maybe I’ll give you a bruise to think about.”

Mario laughed, tugging Bowser’s hand. “Stay here?”

“Tempting. Too tempting. I shouldn’t.” Bowser said, biting back a smile.

“If I promise to behave, will you stay?” Mario sighed fondly. “You’re so stubborn and protective. I always thought I wouldn’t be able to handle you, and here I am, practically begging you to manhandle me, and you’re trying to swaddle me in blankets.”

Bowser huffed, sliding into the bed next to him. “If you were really begging, I would do something about it. You’re hurt, though, so you’re barely trying.”

Mario cuddled up next to him. “Hm. Interesting thought. Maybe I just respect you for your word.”

Bowser tucked his chin down over him, caging him within his arms. “That too.”

“I love you,” Mario kissed his neck, and Bowser shivered slightly.

“I love you too.”


End file.
